1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for outputting signals and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling video/audio modes in a video/audio outputting apparatus in which the audio signal output mode is set automatically in relation to the video signal output mode selected by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing video/audio outputting apparatuses for outputting video signals and outputting audio signals, such as television sets, are capable of displaying video signals on screens after processing them in accordance with a user selected video mode or format and are capable of outputting audio signals to speakers after processing them in accordance with a user selected audio mode or format.
For example, when watching a movie on a television, the video signals can be processed for display in a movie mode or format, such mode being selected by the user. Furthermore, a user may select the video signals to be processed for display in other modes or formats such as a custom mode, a standard mode, a dynamic mode or a mild mode, which correspond to the viewer's desire to view a custom image, a standard image, a dynamic image or a mild image, respectively.
Similarly, the audio signals which accompany the displayed images can be outputted in a mode or format selected by the user. For example, by adjusting an equalizer in accordance with the selection of the user, the audio signals can be processed and outputted in a custom mode, a standard mode, a movie mode, a music mode or a soft mode.
This conventional technique will be described in detail by referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, which is a flow chart illustrating a conventional method for controlling video/audio modes.
As shown in the drawing at step S1, it is judged whether a user generated working command code is a code corresponding to a video mode (hereinafter referred to as "video mode code") or a code corresponding to an audio mode (hereinafter referred to as "audio mode code"). If the working command code which has been judged at step S1 is a video mode code, then at steps S2-S6 it is judged whether the video mode code is a custom mode, a standard mode, a movie mode, a dynamic mode or a mild mode.
If the video mode code which has been judged at steps S2-S6 is a custom mode, then a value of the video mode is set to the custom mode at step S7. If it is a standard mode, a value of the video mode is set to the standard mode at step S8. If it is a movie mode, a value of the video mode is set to the movie mode at step S9. If it is a dynamic mode, a value of the video mode is set to the dynamic mode at step S10. If it is a mild mode, a value of the video mode is set to the mild mode at step S11.
Meanwhile, if the working command code which has been judged at step S1 is an audio mode code, then it is judged at steps S12-S16 whether the audio mode code is a custom mode, a standard mode, a movie mode, a music mode or a soft mode.
If the audio mode code which has been judged at steps S12-S16 is a custom mode, then a value of the audio mode is set to the custom mode at step S17. If it is a standard mode, a value of the audio mode is set to the standard mode at step S18. If it is a movie mode, a value of the audio mode is set to the movie mode at step S19. If it is a music mode, a value of the audio mode is set to the music mode at step S20. If it is a soft mode, a value of the audio mode is set to the soft mode at step S21.
However, in the above described conventional method, both the video mode and the audio mode have to be set separately by the user in accordance with the types of images to be displayed. Therefore, much inconvenience results to the user.